Don't Play with the Virus!
by roanna
Summary: Do you wonder how Mikan Sakura,a stupid and innocent girl sent a link that directs to a porno site? She got bored and played tricks with everyone. But what's this? She got caught? By whom and how?
1. Chapter 1: BORED

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its character.**

**Here is my third fic! Hope you like it.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: BORED**

**.**

"I'm booooooored!" A brunette shouted as she leaned on her chair in front of her computer. Since her best friend wasn't online, she doesn't know what else to do… Until…

"AHA!" An idea came to her. She logged in her dummy account and joined chat room. She sends everyone a link that contains a virus. When you click it, it will direct you to a porn site. Your folders will shuffle, your files will be locked, your anti-virus will not detect it. It will just wear off if you reformat your computer. She evilly grinned while rubbing her hands.

"This is gonna be good." She laughed evilly. Almost everyone in the group complained. After an hour, someone said to the chat box…

"_What the hell? Every time that I open my internet browser it will be directed to *******!"_

_"Even if I restart the computer it doesn't go away!"_

_"My files. My god damn files! I can't access it! NOOOO!"  
_

She hurriedly logged off her dummy account and logged in her true one.

"HAHAHAHA! She laughed until she was on the floor rolling. Do you even wonder how she knew about it? Well once, Hotaru got annoyed and sent her the same link she had sent. She cried for the whole day because her project was saved in her computer. Since Hotaru knows what she was doing, she accessed her computer first and gets her files before sending the virus. They reformatted the computer and Mikan still cried because that project will be passed the day after.

_**Flashback**_

"_HOTARU! What should I do? My project… WAAAA!" Mikan shouted and cried loudly._

"_Shut up you moron. If you don't stop I won't help you out." Hotaru threatened her. Mikan stopped and pouted her lips like a child._

"_I have a copy of it." Hotaru spoke._

"_Really? Can you give it to me please! HO-TA-RU!" Mikan gave her the puppy eyes._

"_I'll give it." Hotaru stretched out her hand. "One hundred rabbits." She said coldly._

"_WHAT! Are you really my best friend?" Mikan pulled her head from frustration.  
_

"_Two hund-"_

"_OKAY OKAY! One hundred!" Mikan handed her one hundred rabbits._

"_Nice doing business with you." Hotaru took the money from Mikan's hand._

"_By the way, don't even plan on doing it on other people. You might get caught." Hotaru said._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I don't care. Nobody will catch me… hahahaha!" Mikan laughed again, more evil this time.

"Mikan-chan? Your friends are here." Her grandfather called her.

"Okay grandpa!" She was satisfied on that day. She hurriedly went to the living room to greet her friends.

When she went out of her house with her friends, she forgot to turn off her computer. Suddenly, a box popped out of her chat box.

.

* * *

.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Mikan-chan, you are unusually happy today." One of her friends asks. She owns a green permy hair.

"Really Permy? Is it that noticeable?" Mikan skipped while grinning.

"Stop calling me Permy you idiot! I have a beautiful name and it is Sumire!" Her friend Sumire shouted.

"Okay Permy." She continued skipping. Sumire fumed in anger. She was about to throw a nearby trashcan to Mikan but her friends stopped her.

"Ne, why did everyone stop walking? We have a movie to catch! Go, GO!" Mikan furrowed her eyebrows while looking back at her friends signaling them to walk faster.

.

* * *

.

After watching a movie, they ate their lunch and went shopping. They rested in a café for a while.

"Hey guys, I'm going to the comfort room for a minute. Hotaru's calling." Mikan excused herself.

They looked at their friend walk to the comfort room. Sumire stood up to take out some sweets. She was happy that day, until someone bumped into her causing her favorite dress to be stained with Mango Juice.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sumire shouted like a monster. She looked at her beautiful puffed sleeved white and light green dress that ends in her mid thighs. She looks mad, no, she looks furious! She looked like she would kill someone now. When she turned to look at the suspect, her flaming eyes became heart-shaped.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" A blonde haired man bowed down to Sumire as a sign of apology.

"No, it's okay, really! He he he." Sumire tried to laugh cutely, but she failed.

"I really am sorry! I'll make it up to you... If that's fine with you?" He asked her. Sumire turned around facing her friends. She clasp her hands as if praying.

"Kami-sama! Thank you for giving me a boyfriend!" She muttered under her breath. Her friends namely Anna and Nonoko gave thumbs up and squealed. Sumire faced the man, looking upset about her dress. Oh... What an excellent actress she is.

"Alright. What's your name?" Sumire asked the man.

"Ahm… Ruka Nogi… Nice to meet you." He stretched out his hand to Sumire who took it immediately.

"Oh I'm Sumire Shouda!" She beamed a smile to him. He sweats hard while rubbing his head.

"Am I missing something?" Mikan asked her friends from the back. Sumire glared at her and Ruka seems to notice her. Mikan looked at Sumire then Ruka, and back to Sumire again. She grinned at them and laughed faintly. Sumire looked at Ruka again and smiled sweetly.

"EHEM." Someone cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry. Shouda-san, this is Kokoro Yome." Ruka introduced his friend who held Sumire's hand and kissed it. Sumire was disgusted. She looked away and looked at her friends, with her free hand covering her mouth, she fakes throwing up.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Beautiful. Have you joined a beauty pageant? You look like a beauty queen. You can call me Koko." Koko winked at her and smiled at her seductively. Ruka stared at Mikan while smiling.

"May I introduce my friends to you?" Sumire asked and pulled her hand from Koko's grasp.

"From the left are Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, and Mikan Sakura." The said girls bowed down. Ruka muttered something and smiled.

Mikan wasn't aware that Ruka kept stealing a glance at her. The first thing that they did was bought a dress for Sumire. She jumped up from happiness when the blonde is not looking. After Ruka and Koko bid their goodbye, the girls held a meeting.

"I am so lucky~ Yeah so lucky~" Sumire sang while dancing.

"Yeah right." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous." Sumire raised her eyebrow at her. "See how handsome he is?"

"Who? Koko?" Anna asked her.

"No! Are you blind? It's RUKA!" Sumire shouted.

"I think you and Koko make a cute couple." Mikan retorted.

"Ruka is the one for me!" Sumire dreamily looked at the sky.

"As if he wants you..." Mikan muttered.

"Did you say something?" Sumire narrowed her eyes at her.

"I said I wanna go home. See you tomorrow everyone!" Mikan waved her hands and walked home.

.

* * *

.

"That was a weird day." Mikan said as she lies down on her bed. When she was about to close her eyes, she heard a sound from her computer. She checked it and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"OH! MY! GOD! I'm so dead!" She shouted.

From the screen, a box appeared. It says, _"I know who you are. Might as well stop sending a website that has virus in it."_ That's not all, another one has popped out which made the brunette's jaws drop.

"_See you soon Mikan Sakura."_

"NO! NO! NO! This isn't happening!"

.

* * *

**Hmm maybe this will be just a two-shot fic. I haven't thought of the second chapter! WAAA**

**Review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2: VISITORS

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is owned by Higuchi Tachibana**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: VISITORS**

**.**

"What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do?" Mikan blabbered like it's the end of her life. She didn't sleep well last night because of the message she received. "I am sooooo dead! WAA!" She continued wailing as if there's no tomorrow.

"Mikan-chan, is everything alright there?" Her grandfather asked her from the living room. Mikan hurriedly opened her door to answer her lovable grandpa.

"Yes grandpa! Everything is fine!" Mikan shouted happily, but her facial expression counteracts her voice. "Everything is fine... I wish..." She muttered and pouted after that.

"If that's what you say Mikan-chan. Oh by the way, I'll be going out for a while. See you later!"

"Take care grandpa!" Mikan closed her door and once again lay down on her bed. She was about to close her eyes when her phone rang.

"KYAAA!" She stood up on her bed while trembling. She dared to look at her phone and reached it.

"It's just a... nu-nu-number?" Mikan gulped down, mustering all her courage to answer her phone. _'Here it goes...'_ She thought.

"H-Hello?" Mikan answered, her voice with a tint of frightfulness.

_"Why are you afraid idiot? I bet you thought I'm someone who caught you doing your dirty works."_ A girl said with monotonous voice.

"O-Oh, it's just you Hotaru! What are you talking about? You know I'm a good person!" Mikan answered while wiping off her sweat.

_"I know that stupid. I'm coming to your house. Ja-ne. By the way, I know too that you're not good at lying."_

"Ho-. Great she hang up." Mikan threw her phone on her bed and sat down.

_Ding-dong_

"That was fast." Mikan muttered under her breathe.

_Ding-dong_

"COMING!" She shouted while heading to the door.

_Ding-dong_

A vein popped out on her head. _'Stupid Hotaru.'_

"I told you already that I'm co-" Her eyes widened when she saw a man smiling at her. "Y-You-"

"Hello Sakura-san." The blond greeted her.

"Nogi-kun! What are you doing here? How did you know where I live? Who told you about my place?" Mikan bombarded Ruka with questions. On the contrary, Ruka just smiled while his sweat trickled down on his flawless face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! That was so rude of me. Please come in!" Mikan stepped aside letting Ruka come in. She closed the door and went to the living room.

"Make yourself at home!" Mikan said smiling at Ruka.

"Thank you Sakura-san..." Ruka said looking down.

"Just call me Mikan... Well, do you want something to eat? Or a drink perhaps? Wait here for a second." Mikan dashed off in the kitchen leaving Ruka. While waiting for Mikan, he examined Mikan's house.

"Sorry for the wait! Here you go." Mikan put down the tray full of cookies, two glasses, and a lemonade. She served it to Ruka who was sitting across her.

"So... Nogi-kun, what brought you here?" Mikan asked as she started to munch on her cookie.

"I just wanted to see you Sakura-san..." Ruka said while looking straight at Mikan's eyes. Mikan blushed hard and looked away.

"Hehehehe is that so? Well... I ahm.. I told you to call me by my name..." Mikan tried to ease the tense that was building up.

"Mi-Mikan..." Ruka muttered. Mikan blushed harder when she heard Ruka call her.

_Ding-dong_

'Thank god!' Mikan thought excusing herself to Ruka.

_Ding-dong_

"Coming!" Mikan shouted. When she opened the door, she was surprised by her friends namely Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko. They invited themselves inside not waiting for Mikan to step aside.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked her friends.

"Maybe to eat here? DUH." Sumire said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. She walked straight to the living room. Mikan stood there confused.

"Or maybe to kill you dummy." Hotaru said not looking at Mikan.

"Well Mikan-chan we just wanted to visit you..." Anna smiled while arranging their shoes.

"Who are you with Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked raising her eyebrow.

"Remember yesterday? The blo-" Mikan was cut off when she heard a scream.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Sumire squealed and ran back to where Mikan and the other's are.

"There's! There's a!" Sumire said while jumping up and down shaking her friends' hands.

"What?" Hotaru asked Sumire who nearly fainted just by thinking of the man she saw on the living room. Her smile went up to her ear. She looked at everyone with her eyes sparkling. When she spotted Mikan, her eyes became like the eyes of the dragon. It's flaring and hot.

"YOU! YOU FLIRT!" Sumire shouted at Mikan as she begins to step forward, raising her sleeves ready to strangle Mikan.

"Wait, Permy! You misunderstood everything! He just dropped by to sa-"

"GRRR!" Sumire hissed looking like a witch.

"Wait you two! Who is there anyway?" Anna asked stopping Sumire.

"There's a GOD in the living room!" Sumire said clasping her hand while battering her eye lashes.

"Whew, thank goodness she can be distracted easily." Mikan muttered.

"I heard that stupid." Sumire glared at Mikan.

"Come on girls, let's go to my boyfriend." Sumire turned around and then flipped her hair.

"In your dreams permy." Hotaru contradicted Sumire. She ignored Hotaru while walking gracefully.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_In the Living Room..._**

Ruka forced a smile when he saw Mikan's friends.

"So, what brought you here handsome?" Sumire asked as she snaked her arms on Ruka.

"Tsk, crazy witch." Hotaru muttered.

"Well... I..." Ruka looked at Mikan then back at Sumire. He sighed and wiped his sweat off. Sumire narrowed her eyes on Ruka.

"Mikan, can you order some pizza? I'm so hungry." Sumire asked Mikan, more like commanded her.

"Yeah, order a family size." Nonoko said.

"Make it three." Hotaru said while cleaning her baka gun.

"Okay?" Mikan hesitatingly answered. She went to the kitchen and dialed the pizza's delivery number.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me you're here?" Sumire asked Ruka while pouting her lips.

"I... Ahm... Wanted to see Mi-"

"Done! Let's wait for the pizza to arrive." Mikan skipped and sat on the vacant seat which is on Ruka's right. Sumire gritted her teeth while glaring hard at Mikan.

_Ding-dong_

"That's fast." Mikan mumbled and got up from her seat.

_Ding-dong_

"Wait for a sec!" Mikan ran to her room to get her purse and went straight to the front door.

"Thank you for waiti-" Mikan stopped from speaking when he saw a man with raven hair and casual clothes standing in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to look at the man's side, but to her dismay, the pizza wasn't there.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked the man. She examined his face while waiting for the man's response. His hair was messy yet it looks good on him. His eyes are crimson, have a pointed nose and a smirking lips. _Wait_. Smirking?

"Like what you're seeing, Ms. Mikan Sakura?" The lad said. Mikan blushed at what the man said. _'Conceited bastard.'_ She thought. She was about to close the door when it struck her. _"Like what you're seeing, Ms. Mikan Sakura?" _How did this gorgeous man knew her name?

"Thanks to you someone gave me a hard time fixing her computer." The man said. Then it hit her, _hard_. She opened her mouth but nothing comes out. She was like a hungry fish, looking like a total idiot.

"Next time you shouldn't send links like that. Look at you, you look innocent yet your mind is already poisoned. Pervert." The man smirked at Mikan. He shove her away so he can enter her house.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" Mikan asked the man.

"Entering your house maybe?" The man said sarcastically.

"H-Hey! You don't have the right to enter my house! I don't even know you!" Mikan shouted.

"Natsume." The guy said while taking off his shoe.

"W-What?" Mikan asked dumbfounded.

"Natsume Hyuuga is my name, stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Mikan said pouting.

**_In the Living Room..._**

"Where are you going Hotaru?" Anna asked as Hotaru stood up from her seat, taking her baka gun with her.

"Can't you hear the idiot? She's too loud." Hotaru said stoically.

"And it's taking her so long to take the pizza..." Nonoko said standing up.

"Hey! I'm coming with you!" Anna said. Hotaru stopped at her tracks.

"What's the problem Hotaru?" Anna asked.

"Well, are the two of you not coming?" Nonoko asked Sumire and Ruka.

"ARGH! Fine I'll go." Sumire stood up not releasing her grip on Ruka's arm.

They headed to the front door to see...

"!" Sumire shouted seeing Mikan being kissed by a tall and handsome guy. Ruka seemed to look annoyed and jealous at the same time.

"Flirt." Hotaru said pointing the baka gun to Mikan. Mikan pushed Natsume hard. She landed on her butt giving Natsume a full view of her panties.

"Nice ass Polka." Natsume said. Mikan said nothing. Everything seemed to be on slow motion at that time. She was dozed off by what happened. She was just awakened when Hotaru shot her with her baka gun.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan said as she stood up. She ignored Natsume and he didn't liked that. He came close to Mikan who was facing her back on him. He turned her around and carried her on his shoulder.

"Put me down you pervert! Pervert!" Mikan shouted at Natsume who just smirked. She struggled but Natsume wouldn't put her down.

"Where are you taking me?" Mikan asked as she punched Natsume's back. Natsume didn't speak. He just continued on walking until he was in front of the stair. Before he steps on the stair, he looked at Ruka smirking. Ruka clenched his fist while biting his lower lip.


	3. Chapter 3: COMPENSATION

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the story. They are from Higuchi Tachibana's Manga Gakuen Alice. Enjoy :)**

**.  
**

**CHAPTER 3: COMPENSATION**

**.**

Natsume went upstairs and everyone just looked at him.

"Put me down you pervert!" Mikan shouted as she kicked and punch Natsume.

"Will you stop doing that?" Natsume said stopping from his tracks.

"Why would I? You wouldn't let me go!" Mikan again shouted. Natsume looked really annoyed now.

"If you don't stop-"

"Or else what?" Mikan cut off Natsume raising her eyebrow.

"I will squeeze your butt." Natsume threatened Mikan with a serious tone. Mikan then shut herself up and behaved. Who would want their butt to be squeezed by an opposite gender anyway?

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Ruka asked Natsume clenching his fist.

"What do I care?" Natsume continued on walking until he reached a door with a name 'Mikan' encripted on it. He was about to open the door with his left hand when Ruka started walking to them. His blue eyes was furious. He stopped in front of Natsume, who just look at him boringly.

"PUT. HER. DOWN." Ruka commanded. Natsume just raised his eyebrow at him.

"I said put her down!" Ruka gritted his teeth, trying to control his self not to kill someone.

"What if I don't want to?" Natsume asked facing him. Ruka glared at Natsume, hard.

"Trying to scare me? Tch. You are not her boyfriend so back off." Natsume glared at him. As he tried to reach for the door knob, Ruka punched him in his face. Natsume's free hand traveled to his bloody lips. He put Mikan down and gave Ruka a right hook. The girls screamed and stopped the two from killing each other, while a cerain rtaven-haired girl just stood there smirking and enjoying the view.

"What is the problem! Are both of you crazy?" Mikan was distressed with what just happened. She stood in the middle, stretching her arms on her side to prevent the two from touching each other.

Natsume pointed his finger on Ruka, as if accusing him on something. "You. Out of my way." Ruka glared at him, not uttering a single word.

"You don't know anything that this girl does. I'm just letting her pay for her debt!" Natsume shouted at Ruka. Hotaru raised her brow on Mikan who just sweat hard, swallowing a lump on her throat.

"Let's talk shall we?" Hotaru turned around and started walking to the living room. Everyone followed.

"Leave Mikan and the two boys alone with me." Hotaru said not looking back. The others who are not mentioned nodded and went to Mikan's room. Natsume put his hands on his pocket while Ruka arranged his polo shirt.

"Sit." Hotaru commanded. The three of them sat on the couch, Mikan on the middle of the two boys.

"I know what you did Mikan so don't even think of explaining yourself." Hotaru narrowed her eyes on Mikan._ 'I'm so dead!'_ Mikan thought while thinking what Hotaru would do after this 'decent talk'.

"Before everything else, you." Hotaru looked at Ruka while getting something on her back. Ruka looked at Mikan and Natsume who just shrugged their shoulders. He pointed his finger on his self, giving a confused look at Hotaru. After millisecond, camera shots can be heard and flashes are everywhere.

"What was that for!" Ruka asked standing up. Hotaru didn't listen to him. Instead, money signs can be seen on her eyes.

Mikan just sweat dropped at Hotaru's action. _'Typical Hotaru.'_

_"_What are you even doing here?" Hotaru asked looking at Ruka in the corner of her eyes while browsing her camera.

"I just... Ahm... It's none of your business..." Ruka answered looking away. Hotaru narrowed her eyes on him.

"As you can see mister, the idiot beside you is my best friend. Anything that concerns her, CONCERNS me." Hotaru said glaring at Ruka. He didn't even move nor said anything, he just shut his mouth while looking seriously at Hotaru. When the two of them are busy staring at each other, they didn't realize that Mikan stood up, walking closer to Hotaru with bangs covering her eyes. Everyone looked at her. Mikan clenched her fist while biting her lower lip.

"Are you alright Mik-" Ruka was cut off when Mikan suddenly hugged Hotaru.

"OH HOTARU! I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE ME TOO THE WAY I LOVE YOU!" Mikan said happily while hugging Hotaru in her neck.

"Get lost idiot." Hotaru said shoving Mikan away.

"I'm soooooooo flattered! Did you just told them that I'm your best friend?" Mikan batted her eye lashed while clasping her hands.

"Apparently no." Hotaru sarcastically replied.

"Excuse me, but I thought we're going to discuss something here?" Natsume asked.

"Ah, yes." Hotaru said while pushing Mikan's face with her foot.

"Shoo, shoo. Sit on the couch." Hotaru commanded Mikan who nodded and took a seat beside Natsume and Ruka.

"So idiot, I already told you that you shouldn't do THAT right?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"I just... I was bored Hotaru! Please forgive me!" Mikan was down on her knees pleading for Hotaru's forgiveness.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to him." Hotaru pointed her finger on Natsume.

"But but! Why would I apologize to that jerk? He already kissed me back there!" Mikan said pouting her lips.

"That's not enough polka." Natsume said while his eyes was closed, both of his hands was on the back of his head. Mikan glared at him in return.

"What do you mean it's not enough? You devirginized my lips already! What else could you possibly get from me?" Mikan crossed her arms on her chest, still glaring at Natsume. Hotaru just smirked while Ruka blushed.

"You want to know what I want? Why don't you come with me at your room? Only the two of us." Natsume smirked. Mikan finally get what he's saying. She turns red like a tomato, even redder than that.

"Pe-pervert!" That's the only thing Mikan managed to say. "Hotaru how did he even end up knowing my identity?"

"Well polka, you really are an idiot." Natsume said evilly smiling at her.

"You know the I.P. Address?" Hotaru asked her. Mikan shook her head. Hotaru just sighed._ 'Baka'_

"I.P. Address is a numerical label assigned to each device participating in a computer network that uses the internet protocol for communication. In short, it is a unique number assigned in you internet." Hotaru explained. Mikan's mouth formed an 'O'.

"Once you send a unique link to someone, one of your ports can be opened thus giving that 'someone' a chance to know your I.P. address and they can even locate your address. That person is a professional hacker if he or she knew your identity." Hotaru continued. "Now, do you understand?"

"Wow, so can I learn that also? Knowing someone's I.P. address and locating them?" Mikan asked excitedly.

"Yes. But I guess it'll take time for you to learn with that brain of yours." Hotaru said. "I guess you should apologize now and make up with that guy."

"But-"

"No buts. You-" Hotaru pointed her finger to Ruka. "-come with me." She held Ruka's wrist and dragger her away from the two. Mikan sighed.

"Shall we continue what we're doing?" Natsume asked standing up.

"What do you mean?" Mikan looked at him. Natsume smirked and held Mikan's neck, pulling her in a kiss.

**-End-**

* * *

**Author's Note: If you have time please do join this forum: http:(slash)(slash)otakujunkie(dot)hightoxic(dot)com(slash)forum**

**Thank you!  
**


End file.
